Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data processing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the rapid development of Internet technology, online shopping has become increasingly popular. Currently, users can log onto an E-commerce website using a cell phone for shopping and then process purchased goods to pay a certain amount of money for the purchased goods to a merchant.
Often, a user downloads and installs a shopping client from the E-commerce website. In addition, the user downloads and installs a payment client from a third-party system. The user logs onto the E-commerce website via the shopping client and choose goods to purchase. The E-commerce website generates an order which includes at least the amount of money for the purchased goods and an ID of the merchant and sends the order to the user. The user then logs onto the third-party system and sends the order number and a user account to the third-party system via the payment client. The third-party website pays to the merchant the amount of money for the purchased goods according to the order number and the user account, hence completing the processing of the purchased goods.
But the above-noted conventional approach often has certain problems. For example, the user usually needs to log onto the third-party system for processing the purchased goods, which often results in low efficiency.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for processing objects.